


Pieces

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [112]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Blood, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: picking up the pieces with you
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/D'avin Jaqobis
Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444172
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).




End file.
